Sinclair User Issue 11
This issue was dated February 1983 and cost 75p. News Headlines - 1½ pages (15-16) *Spectrum goes on retail sale *Healthy move by young software house: Eastmead Computer Systems medical tapes. *Fiction prize awarded: Sinclair Prize for Fiction awarded. *New software club plans: Run-It Software Club formed in US *Import decision awaited: Decision on import ban on microcomputers awaited. *The thinking Hobbit: The Hobbit, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse & Adventure C: Ship of Doom from Sinclair Research. *Getting away for a good start: Computer course at Gainsborough House Hotel Features Zeaker: Inexpensive maths aid goes into production for ZX-81 - 2 pages (36-37) :Stephen Adams reviews a remarkable little machine from Colne Robotics which could help in writing programs Spectrum Graphics: Play curlygons for a novel design - 2 pages (39-40) :Variations on a polygon theme by Ian Stewart with the Spectrum in support Memory Saving: Easy ways of getting quart into a pint pot - 2 pages (50-51) :David Anderson and Ian Morrison give a number of tips on memory saving Programming: Breaking into the program process - 2 pages (57-58) :John Gilbert continues his course Books: More information in general books - 1½ pages (83-84) :This month John Gilbert looks away from the specific Sinclair publications Competition Winner: Screen expanded in only nine bytes - 1 page (87) :Tony Poulter reports on our last contest Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Same game, different rules - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (9-10) Letters - 3 pages (19-21) Starting from scratch: The basic route to a habit-forming hobby - 1½ pages (43-44) :Our easy-to-follow guide for new owners of the ZX-81 and the Spectrum Helpline: Finding the answer to screen filling - 2 pages (89-90) :Andrew Hewson looks at difficulties concerning the PRINT command Mind Games: Good response to first puzzle - 1 page (93) :Philip Joy sorts through his postbag and finds a chess cassette which speaks Software Scene Software Scene - 3 pages (29-31) *Microl packages are well worth the wait: Use and Learn and Spreadsheet from Microl for the Spectrum - (29) *Armchair golf: Spectrum Golf by B.S. McAlley for the Spectrum - (29) *Pacman gets look a like: Spookyman by Abbex for the Spectrum - (29) *Spectacular graphics: Superdraw and Superview by Video Software for the Spectrum - (29-30) *Getting as sick as a Spectrum parrot: Football Manager by Addictive for the Spectrum - (30) *Money is the inspiration: Casino 1 by J. P. Gibbons for the Spectrum - (30) *If you read the book . . .: Over the Spectrum by Melbourne House for the Spectrum - (30-31) *A Spectrum collection: Spectrum Software by Spectrum Software for the Spectrum - (31) *Galaxy battle sets a new trend: Galaxy Conflict by Martech for the Spectrum - (31) *New ZX-81 Ideas: Challenge by Micromega for the ZX-81 - (31) *Better part of Sinclair range: Flight Simulation by Sinclair Research for the ZX-81 - (31) See here for the complete text of the game related articles. Arcade Games Feature Sinclair brings the thrill of the arcade into your home - 2 pages (62-63) :With the Spectrum, program writers have been able to write more complex games. John Gilbert investigates this new move Meteor Storm, Ground Attack & QS Asteroids also featured. See here for the complete text from the article. Hardware World Headlines - 1½ pages (25-26) *U.S. firm aids fact storage: Battery backed RAM board from Hunter products *Easier reader: Computer stand from Brandon Products *The complete expansion unit: DCP Interspec pack *Rosetta award in second year *Joystick for all machines: AGF joystick interface *University analogue port: Analogue port from University Computers Type-Ins Program Printout - 11 pages (65-75) :Rear Gunner, Fire Trap, Beethoven, Lemonade, Poker Dice, Rainbow Riot, Variable Lister, Mad Maze, Data File & Nuclear Waste Adverts Sinclair Projects - 1 page (13) Radio & Electronics World - 1 page (52) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Stephen Adams, Ian Stewart, David Anderson, Ian Morrison, Tony Poulter External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. If you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews